Saving Nanny Fine
by Emerald Letters
Summary: When nanny Fine comes from far away, to help the Sheffield's and saves the day! Then she gets sick, Max is forced to pick, will everything turn out alright? Please R&R! Chapter 6 up!
1. Unknown Sickness

_I do not own any of the characters, except for Dr. Jenkins of course, and no infringement is intended as this is just for fun :-) I would also love to recieve any comments, and I have a lack of free time, so if anyone thinks that they would like to continue the story, PLEASE email me and we'll work it out. Hope ya'll like it!_

**Saving Nanny Fine**

Part One

by

-Woovis-

Maxwell shook his head. Miss Fine could be so stubborn. She would just not admit that she was sick! He could tell, even if she was in denial. The usual sparkle was gone from her eyes, and her complexion was ghostly pale. She seemed frail, even for her, and her hands shook visibly. He admired her guile and determination, but enough was enough. She needed to rest.

"Miss Fine, you have to take some time off. You're sick, I can see it. Please, I'll pay for your leave and everything." Maxwell begged, grabbing her hand and holding it tight. She just shook her head, looking at the ground. He could tell she was avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"No, the children need me." She replied shortly, and turned to leave. Maxwell by now was thoroughly distraught. What if something was seriously wrong with Miss Fine? She could be very sick. Pushing these thoughts out of his mind, he returned to his chair and continued working.

Meanwhile…

"Niles, do I look alright?" Miss Fine asked Niles, as they stood in the kitchen. Niles cocked his eyebrow, and scanned over her thin frame. She ALWAYS looked alright, terrific, actually.

"Of course Miss Fine, as always, you look stunning." Niles replied, although he wasn't sure why she was asking.

"No, no. Although I thank you for the compliment, I mean do I look healthy?" She answered, and Niles furrowed his brow sarcastically. Of course she didn't look well. She hadn't for weeks.

"Miss Fine, you know that you look horribly sickly. Why do you ask?" Niles replied shrewdly. She stuck her tongue out.

"I preferred your first…your first…" Fran began, but she couldn't finish. Her hand flew to her head instinctively, tracing the pain. She fell backwards, landing on the chair.

"Miss Fine, are you alright?" Niles asked, dropping the tray on the table and rushing to her side.

"Niles, I think I'll take that time off now…" Miss Fine replied, barely audible. She was shivering violently as Niles carried her up to her room.

Up in Fran's room…

Niles gently laid Miss Fine on her bed, and covered her with all the blankets available. He could feel that she was burning up, but she insisted that she was freezing. He was so confused, and now on top of that, worried for Miss Fine. She was his best friend, his accomplice…Who else would torment Babcoc with him, god forbid, something happen to her. After he was sure Fran was sleeping, he rushed downstairs to alert Mr. Sheffield of Miss Fine's current condition.

In the office…

"Hello Niles old man." Maxwell exclaimed as soon as Niles entered. His unusually cheery disposition was soon replaced by a grim one when he noticed Niles' somber expression. "What's wrong?" Maxwell said quietly, knowing the answer all too soon. An image of Miss Fine popped to his head. Oh, god, he thought.

"Its Miss Fine sir, she's terribly ill. I just took her to her room. She's asleep now. May I have permission to call a doctor?" Niles asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. Please have him hurry." Maxwell replied distractedly, taking his glasses off and rushing to her room.

In Fran's room…

Maxwell's heart was racing as he opened the door. If something happened to her, tuoy tuoy, he was sure he couldn't take it. Losing Sara nearly killed him. Losing Miss….Fran surely would. Maybe it was just a cold, or the flu, told himself. But the look on Niles' face told him otherwise. He loved this woman; he needed her in his life.

"Miss Fine?" Maxwell whispered, walking into the room quietly. Oh god, he repeated in his head. She looked horrible. Her hair was in disarray, and her make-up was askew. She looked horribly green and pale. She seemed to be fighting herself in her sleep. She twisted and turned and shivered and sweated until Max could stand it no longer. "Miss Fine?" he repeated, shaking her slightly.

"Mr. Sheffield…where am I?" She said, opening her eyes slowly. "The children! I have to pick Maggie up from therapy, Brighton from ballet, and Gracie up from her date…No, no that's not it…Oy, what a headache." She exclaimed, clutching her head dramatically. Maxwell smiled, atleast she was awake.

"You're in bed Miss Fine. You're very sick. The doctor's on his way." Mr. Sheffield replied soothingly, sitting on the edge of her bed. She nodded slowly, unlike what he was expecting, an argument. Maxwell subconsciously pushed the hair out of Miss Fine's face, and stroked her face lovingly. She smiled at him and shut her eyes, soon, she was asleep.

How he hated seeing her like this! It wasn't like her. She hadn't even inquired about her appearance, which was ghastly by the way. She wouldn't like it. Maxwell got up off the bed and grabbed a washcloth out of Miss Fine's bathroom. When he sat back down, he began to gently wipe off her make up. The only other thing he could think to do was clothe her in something more comfortable, but he couldn't do that. She was his bloody Nanny! And he wasn't sure he could handle it. He'd go get Niles. Taking one last look at his favorite Nanny, he headed downstairs, in search of his butler, when the doorbell rang.

In the living area…

"Hello, I'm Doctor Jenkins." The perky red head in front of Maxwell said, extending her hand.

"Maxwell Sheffield, thank you for coming. Right this way please." He replied, shaking her outstretched hand and leading her up the stairs. Normally, he would have taken time to admire the beautiful doctor, but today, Miss Fine occupied all of his thoughts.

In Fran's room…

"Okay, Mr. Sheffield, I'll need some information about Fran, here." Dr. Jenkins said, pulling a clipboard and pen out of her bag. After a couple of questions, which Maxwell answered with ease, the doctor began taking some tests.

"So, is Fran your wife?" The doctor asked a nervy Maxwell.

"Oh, no, my nanny." He said, holding Miss Fine's cold hand in his own. The doctor raised an eyebrow. Since when were nanny's and there employers so close? She could sense Maxwell watching his Nanny intently, and she could see the strong bond. They were more than just employee and employer. She knew it.

"Well, Mr. Sheffield, there's nothing visibly wrong, or that I can find. I would take her to the hospital, have them run some tests. Give the receptionist this. They'll let you right in." The doctor concluded. Maxwell's heart jumped. Miss F…ran, his Fran, was seriously ill. Something could go wrong! He could lose her!

_The End_


	2. Secrets Revealed

_I do not own any of the characters, except for Dr. Jenkins of course, and no infringement is intended as this is just for fun :-) I would also love to recieve any comments. Hope ya'll like it! _

**Saving Nanny Fine, Part Two**

by

-Woovis-

Maxwell looked down at the beautiful woman lying next to him in the limousine. She was sprawled out on the seat, with her head resting on his lap. Mechanically, Maxwell stroked her dark hair out of her exquisite face. How had this happened? He wondered. One minute, she was her usual—almost usual—spunky, feisty, comedic self. Now, now…Now she was different. Her face was ghostly pale and she continued to shiver.

"Are we almost there yet, old man?" Maxwell asked his trusty butler, who was driving them to the hospital.

"Almost, sir. How's Miss Fine?" Niles replied. He was so worried about his dear friend. What would happen to her?

"The same, I'm afraid." Maxwell said quietly. The rest of the ride was silent, as both men thought about the wonderful Fran Fine. Niles got out first, opening the door to allow Maxwell to exit. Max cradled Miss Fine in his strong arms, and entered the hospital.

How he hated this place. He had lost Sara here. He had left Miss Fine here for a tonsillectomy, and had almost died of boredom. He needed her with him, and that scared him. He'd never felt like this about anyone, not even Sara. Though he loved his dear departed wife, Miss Fine was different. She was lively and passionate, and…just different. And he loved her differently.

While Niles began to fill out the paper work for Miss Fine, Maxwell took a seat in the waiting room, still holding the cataleptic Fran close to his body. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, silently promising to her that if she was alright he would tell her everything. At his touch, she stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mr. Sheffield?" She said, barely perceptible. He nodded, and smiled. She smiled back weakly, and closed her eyes again. Oh, he hated her like this. She wasn't herself, she wasn't the vivacious, outgoing woman they all knew and loved. He stared at her face for a while, and soon heard the click-clack of shoes approaching.

"Hello Mr. Sheffield, Fran." The red-headed Dr. Jenkins said, greeting them. Dr. Jenkins waved her hand, directing the couple towards the doors.

In the hospital room…

Fran was lying on a hospital bed, with various IV's stemming from a range of parts of her body. Max was sitting in a chair, holding Miss Fine's hand in his own.

"Mr. Sheffield, I have some rather upsetting news." Dr. Jenkins said quietly. She could tell how much Maxwell cared for his so called nanny, and she hated delivering news like this anyway. For some reason, she hated to upset Maxwell. She felt oddly drawn to the handsome Brit.

Maxwell felt as if a knife had been stabbed through his heart. He couldn't take anymore bad news. It was all bloody bad news. His LIFE was bad news. Until Fran came. He needed Fran like a fish needs water, like a bird needs its wings.

"It seems that Miss Fine has suffered some mild brain trauma," Dr, Jenkins began, accentuating the word mild. She sat down in the chair next to Maxwell. "Her brain is swollen, and seems to be enlarging as time passes. As of now, the only symptoms should be what she has been experiencing. Nausea, fatigue, general sicknesses. But, I hate to inform you that a coma is to be expected within a few hours. I'm very sorry." She concluded. She felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him. She hated his expression; he looked like he had been smacked across the face. His eyes shined with unshed tears, and his heart ached with unsaid words. Maxwell just nodded. Dr. Jenkins put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

In the waiting room…

Niles had just heard of Miss Fine's current condition. After calling the children at Mrs. Sheffield's house in England (they were staying with their grandmother for the week), he felt drained. And as he approached her hospital room in intensive care, he felt sick to his stomach.

"Hello old man." Maxwell said softly as his trusty butler entered the room. Niles nodded in reply.

"Sir, do you mind if I have a few moments alone with Miss Fine?" Niles asked. Maxwell just nodded and slumped out of the hospital room. Niles took a seat next to Miss Fine's bed, and took her hand gently in his own.

"Oh, Miss Fine." He said, sighing. "You know, I always knew that one day or another something would happen that would make Mr. Sheffield realize his true feelings. I just didn't think…this far into it. We all need you, you know. The children and I can always use cheering up. And who else am I to tell when I hit Babcoc with a zinger? I know Mr. Sheffield wishes you well. And I'm sure you wouldn't be too fond of the way that red headed doctor looks at him." Niles began. He wouldn't admit it, but Dr. Jenkins seemed like Sara. Hopefully his boss wouldn't notice either. "Please, get well soon." Niles ended, kissing his friend lightly on the forehead. As he sat next to her, her eyes flickered open.

"What doctor?" Miss Fine asked, with a quirky smile. Niles laughed. "I feel a lot better, Niles," Fran said, sitting up on her elbows.

"You ought to; they gave you enough drugs to bring down Godzilla." Niles retorted, in his normal witty way. Miss Fine tried to laugh, but her effort soon turned in to violent coughs. Niles watched in horror as Fran's body trembled in mild seizures. He jumped up and pushed the red "help" button above her bed and soon doctors and nurses were surrounding her bed. Maxwell was soon at his side. After the commotion settled down, Dr. Jenkins took Maxwell to the side of the room.

"She just experienced a very placid seizure. It's very common in comatose patients." Dr. Jenkins said, implying what Maxwell dreaded. He could have sworn his jaw hit the floor. She was gone. At least, gone to the outside world. How long would she stay locked up in that labyrinth that was her mind? Not long, Maxwell thought. Fran Fine was a fighter. She'd pull through—wouldn't she?

_The End_


	3. Empty Streets

_I do not own any of the characters, except for Dr. Jenkins of course, and no infringement is intended as this is just for fun :-) I would also love to recieve any comments, and I have a lack of free time, so if anyone thinks that they would like to continue the story, PLEASE email me and we'll work it out. Hope ya'll like it!_

**Saving Nanny Fine**

Part three

by

-Woovis-

_Fran Fine walked down the busy streets of New York City—though she new exactly where she was, she was lost. _

_Wondering, walking, fighting, waiting. _

_Waiting for what she did not know. She passed a vendors cart, but it was without a worker. Yes, yes, the streets were busy, but empty. _

_Cold, empty, shrouded in mist—shrouded in mystery. _

_Fran Fine was lost in the city she knew so well. She continued to amble along, eating up the rough pavement with giant strides as she began to run. She was alone and scared, scared of the future. Would Maxwell Sheffield ever fess up as to his feelings? Would she die an old maid? _

_Suddenly she knew where her feet were carrying her._

_Carrying her to the safety of the Sheffield home. Where she knew she was meant to be. Carrying her to the waiting arms of the man she loved—to the children she loved—everything. They were everything. Somehow, she would get there._

_Somehow—soon, soon, soon._


	4. Breaking Points

_I do not own any of the characters, except for Dr. Jenkins of course, and no infringement is intended as this is just for fun :-) I would also love to receive any comments. Hope ya'll like it!_

**Saving Nanny Fine**

Part four

by

-Woovis-

Maxwell Sheffield sat anxiously in the airport lounge, staring out the large window, _seemingly_ concentrating immensely, but his mind was elsewhere. Wondering to the hospital, next to Miss Fine. It had been two weeks since Miss Fine's collapse in health. Two weeks without her. He might as well be a wingless eagle. Without his wings he was nothing. He needed to feel the wind beneath his wings, the air lifting him to higher levels, giving him unsurpassable joys. He _needed_ her.

"Daddy!" a quivering voice shouted, waking him from his stupor. Maxwell smiled slightly. He looked up and saw a tear-stained Maggie. Following her, a hysterical Gracie. And behind them both, was Brighton. He was staring nonchantaly at the floor, but Max did notice the tears falling to the floor. He hugged them all alternately, and without speaking led them to the limo awaiting their return.

Back in the hospital...

"Fran, you have to get better!" Grace sobbed, burying her face in Fran's chest. Her other siblings quietly slipped out of the room. "My mother already left me. You can't abandon me to! You told me you'd always be there for me. You're not here Fran! You're not here! We all need you. Please, Fran, come back!" Grace Sheffield cried hysterically. The youngest Sheffield had not spoken for two weeks. She had not uttered a single word since Fran fallen ill. Now, she poured her heart out while Fran just laid there, not even offering a comforting hand. Covering her face in her hands, she fled the room, and fell into the waiting arms of her father.

The two other children--not so much anymore--hung back, urging their sister out of their father's grasp, desperate for more time. Maxwell understood, and walked into the hospital room, stalling for his children. He leaned over and gently kissed miss fine, as he had done so many times before. And sat down on the corner of her hospital bed, gently caressing her thin face. He sat there for what could have been hours, imagining the life they might have together--the life they _could've_ had together. Had he not taken back 'the thing'. He leaned over again and kissed her. He could've sworn that she responded, he could've sworn she had kissed him back. He kissed her harder, praying that the response was real--just then the door creaked open.

Miss C.C. Babcock walked in--more fell than walked--holding a brown bag that undoubtably contained some form of alcohol.

"Maxwell, I want some time alone with Nanny Fine..." C.C. said drunkenly, slurring her words and almost collapsing on an end table. Against his better judgment, Maxwell complied, his face flushed red.

"So nanny fine, how are you enjoying my boyfriend?" she said coyly, collapsing into a chair. "You did know he was my boyfriend, didn't you? Of course you did. How could you not. He loved me--that is, he did until you came." She continued her voice getting louder with each word. She slowly stood up, and approached the bed.

"Until you came..." She almost shouted. "In you two-inch skirts and spandex shirts and began flirting with him shamelessly! _Flirting with the boss_. You, the help! Stole him away from me! You little--" She was screaming now. Maybe it was the alcohol--maybe bottled up anger. But C.C. struck Nanny Fine across the face, throwing her purse at her head, thinking of anyway she might hurt this little tart that came in and ruined her life.

C.C. Babcock burst into tears for the first time since she was very small, collapsed on the floor, and sobbed. There were no comforting arms to hold her, just like it was when she was a child. Her tears ceased when she heard the continuous beeping of the monitor stop--and blur into one fatal screech. Doctors raced in, and C.C. slipped away quietly, unnoticed by the frantic medics.


	5. A phone call changes everything

_She was gone. _

_Gone, like smoke blown away on the summer breeze. Gone, like the perfect day come to a close. Gone, like a wonderful dream chased away by the morning light. Gone, like she had never been. They hoped they could forget her. They hoped to forget everything about her. _

_Losing is much worse than forgetting._

_But it is hard to forget someone you love._

_Especially if they never knew. Maxwell felt as if he would fall apart. He felt like he had died--he felt angry and sad and lost and confused. She had left him. He had lost her. He walked around the house, never speaking, never smiling. Never anything. His children seemed barely alive. The house seemed barely alive. It all seemed surreal. _

_He had loved her with a passion deep and pure; he had just not been able to come to terms with his own feelings until he felt he could lose her. And then, it was too late. He had played with her feelings, toyed with her emotions in a way she should never have allowed. He blamed himself for her death._

_If he had just confessed his feelings, they could have married. They could have had children--they could have had so much. If that had happened, she would have had no need to pretend she was well. She could have stayed in bed all day until she was better. But then, there was always that haunting question._

_Did she love me? He always asked himself. There had been signs. A shared laugh, a kiss here and there, but nothing more serious than what he asked. And he could tell she had been discontented with their relationship. She wanted more, she deserved more. And he couldn't give it to her. Had she moved on? Had she forgotten him? Had she forgotten them? This disillusion haunted corners of his mind--and surely would until the day he died. _

_Then, it no longer seemed surreal. It was real. When they carried his beautiful Fran to the front of the room full of mourning loved ones, when they said a prayer in her behalf. He went up to the front of the church, and left a beautiful bouquet of flowers along with a note in her hands. A silent tear rolled down his face as he stared at the woman before him. He leaned over and kissed her gently. _

_They lowered her into an early grave. Not a Sheffield was in sight. Not even her beloved Maxwell. They had all left early, Maxwell before the others. He had taken a cab to the harbor, one last time. _

_As he stood looking out at the statue of liberty, all he could think was I'm going to see her again. He climbed through the little gate blocking him from the water. Staring down at the dark swirls, he saw all that was good and all that was bad in his life. Very few things were good. But she was. Fran Fine was all he could see as he jumped into the icy depths of the water..._

Maxwell Sheffield jumped up, drenched in a cold sweat. It had been a dream, just a dream! She was still alive! He could have done a back flip. Just then, the phone rang. He picked it up, and heard the voice of Dr. Jenkins. He could have sworn his heart stopped when she told him the news.


	6. As Long as Your Mine

_Okay, so I finally updated, and here ya go. The lyrics are from Wicked, the song As Long As Your Mine, hence the wonderful title. Yes, yes, I know, it couldn;t really work that way considering the fact that wicked didn't come out until 2004 and the nanny aired in '93...But who cares? Its a fanfiction right? F.A.N.F.I.C.T.I.O.N. Keyword being FICTION as in not real. OMG, i learned a new word! Much thanks to Brittani, or JafarCrazy for her suggestions. _

**Saving Nanny Fine**

Part Six

by

-Woovis-

Doctors whirled around in the small room. It was touch and go. Just moments ago, the patient's vitals had gone flat for no apparent reason. Doctors and Nurses alike let out their breath when they heard the steady beeping, assuring them that the patient had pulled through. What had happened, they didn't know. But suddenly, the patient was convulsing, her brain waves becoming more eminent with each passing moment.

It was a mystery. She could be going either way. Nothing the doctors did calmed the seisurs, and they finally had to give up, wait for the outcome and hope for the best. One doctor, a perky redhead, raced out the doors to phone the patients family immediately.

In the Sheffield abode...

"Maxwell Sheffield, please." a brisk voice said, as soon as the phone was at his ear.

"Speaking." he said quickly, instantly awake.

"We have some news about Fran Fine. We suggest you come to the hospital right away." Dr. Jenkins said.

"Fran? Is she alright?" He replied, his heart racing. He couldn't bare it if she was gone. He couldn't live.

"Well, as unprofessional as this may sound, I'm not quite sure. She could be going either way--waking up or going for good, to be honest. There's nothing left we can do, you'll just have to come down and hope for the best."

Maxwell didn't even bother to answer. In a second he was running down the hall, screaming for the kids to be awake. Without waiting, he raced out to the street and hailed a cab. Hoping in and giving the cabby directions, his head began to reel.

She had to be okay. She just had to be. There was no way that this could happen. She was waking, he convinced himself. Right now, she was opening her eyes for the first time in almost a month. Right now, she was calling for him. When he entered her room he would be greeted by the old Fran Fine. He had himself convinced.

In the hospital room...

Maxwell burst into her room, not even stopping to check in. He searched the room, praying she would be out of her bed. She wasn't. He slowly walked over to the bedside, and peared down at the sleeping Fran.

She wasn't awake.

She was shivering though. He put his coat around her, and resigned to the bedside chair. He couldn't bare the thought of her dieing. Especially not if she didn't know his feelings for her. He hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Sara. Even though she simply had to make it through, he decided to tell her.

"Fran Fine, I love you. I always have. Ever since you put you spiky heeled shoe onto my front porch, I have loved you. The way you smile, the way the simple things amuse you. The way you care for the kids. Your charm. Your wit. And even your voice. I love everything about you, everything. We can't live without you, Fran, we need you. _I_ need you."

He began to hum a small section of a song he had heard, from some new musical. It was a beautiful song, but all he could remember was

_Maybe I'm brainless__  
__Maybe I'm wise__  
__But you've got me seeing __  
__Though different eyes__  
__Somehow I've fallen __  
__Under your spell__  
__And somehow I'm feeling__  
__It's up that I fell_

"You fell up? Did I fall down? Oy, what a bump!" a weak voice spoke up, muffled, and cracking from under usage, but still, overly nasally...


	7. Those Blue eyes

**A/N: sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with softball and back to school crap, and..uh, yesh. **

C.C. Babcoc roamed the lonely streets, it was nearing midnight. She was drunk into a stupor, and scared on top of that. What if Nanny Fine died? She didn't know if she could take it. She would have to live with the knowledge of who the murderer was: Chastity Claire Babcoc.

On the other hand, if Ms. Fine lived, C.C. would have to deal with her and Maxwell crooning over eachother. She couldn't stand that. She began to wonder if it would be better for her if Nanny Fine _did_ die. Her thoughts were interupted by a stranger tapping her on the shoulder.

"Miss Babcoc! Where have you been?" a worried voice cried. She reconized it. She was too drunk to match the voice with a face, and her vision was blurred.

"Out." she replied plainly, her voice slurred although there was not much opportunity to let it become eminent. The stranger helped her into a taxy. She didn't resist.

"You'll be happy to know that Miss Fine has woken up." the voice said again, a hint of sarcasm lingering. At this point, she couldn't remember ever hearing of a "Miss Fine" but she remembered this voice. It was calm, serene, almost comforting. She reconized the british accent, and the faint blue eyes. She shivered. Those eyes. She knew them well.

They bore into her like an x-ray, reading her thoughts; reading her soul. They knew her like a book, and she knew them just as well. The stranger must have noticed her staring, because he shifted his weight uncomfortably. C.C. felt as though her head weighed more that her body. She finally succumb to the drunkeness, collapsing onto the leather seat, her head in the strangers lap, immediatley asleep. The stranger lifted his hands to her face, brushing the hair out of her eyes, and stroking her cheek gently.

"Never could hold your alcohal, could you, Babs?" He mimbled, smiling.

"Hospital, immediatly." The stranger whispered, instructing the cabby.


End file.
